sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Halloween
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = = Opowiadanie = Bohaterowie: Su, Kas, Lys, Leo, Roza, Ken, Amber, Nat Miejsce: Miasto * Zadzwonił dzwonek. Zbiegłam po schodach i otworzyłam drzwi. - Lysio! - Zawołałam, rzucając się przyjacielowi na szyję. - Ale to.. Ty się nie przebrałeś..? - Eh... Wielu ludzi uważa, że na co dzień ubieram się jak na halloween.. - Odparł z uśmiechem. - Oj. No tak. I tak jest super! - Zawołałam i pociągnęłam go za ramię. - Su, może zwolnisz? - Poprosił Lys. - Nie! Kas i reszta już na nas czekają! - Rzuciłam, ciągnąc go za sobą poprzez wąskie uliczki. Wreszcie ich dostrzegłam: stali pod jednym z domów. Puściłam Lysandra i poleciałam do nich. - Kas! - Wskoczyłam czerwonowłosemu na plecy. - Jestem wampiro-czaro-koto-ducho-kosmo-zombiołakiem! - Cudnie... Ale nie będę nosić cię na plecach całą noc. - Mruknął. - Roza! - Ją też wyściskałam, chwaląc jej nową sukienkę. - Leoooo! - Jego również nie ominęłam. Zobaczyłam jeszcze jednego towarzysza broni, którego nie znałam. Był bardzo wysoki i przystojny. - No a.. Pan, to kto? - Spytałam, zamierając z rozłożonymi rękami, by jego też wyściskać. Wszyscy, łącznie z "obcym" wybuchnęli śmiechem. - To ja? Ken, mała? - Machnął dłonią przed moją twarzą jak iluzjonista budzący ze snu. - Keen! - Pisnęłam i jego również wymiętosiłam. - Su... Tutejsze powietrze chyba ci szkodzi... - Lysander uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ha, wcale nie! Ja po prostu się cieszę... Ale uprzedzam, nie pozwólcie mi zjeść za dużo słodyczy... - Powiedziałam tajemniczo. * Chodziliśmy więc po domach. Choć ja raczej biegałam od drzwi do drzwi, wyłudzając słodycze, a za mną człapali moi przyjaciele. Jedynie Ken jako-tako podzielał mój entuzjazm. - O nie, tam nie idziemy! - Powiedział stanowczo Kastiel, a Roza z aparatem zamarła. - O, właśnie że tam też idziemy! - Zawołałam, ciągnąc za rękę Kena, który pociągnął za sobą Rozalię, uwieszoną ramienia Leo, który chwycił za ramię Lysandra. Kastiel zatrzymał się przy furtce, splatając ręce na piersi. Minę miał przy tym obrażonego dziecka. Rzuciłam znaczące spojrzenie Kenowi,a mówiło ono: spróbuj zadzwonić do drzwi beze mnie a popamiętasz!. Ruszyłam do furtki i stanęłam przed czerwonowłosym. - Chodź, to dostaniesz... Część czekoladowych ciastek. - Zaproponowałam, a Ken jęknął. - Nie chcę żadnych głupich ciastek. - Mruknął Kas. - No to... Miętowe landrynki... - Uśmiechnęłam się zachęcająco, ale Kas miał niewzruszoną minę. - Nadziewane.. - Zachęcałam uparcie. - Nie. - Żelki! - Rzuciłam błagalnie. - Nie. - Galaretki w cukrze, to moje ostatnie słowo! - Powiedziałam dobitnie. - Nie. - To nie! - Trzasnęłam bramką, weszłam po kamiennych schodkach po czym wcisnęłam dzwonek. Drzwi się otworzyły.. - Su! Co za... eee... No, niepowtarzalny strój... - Uśmiechnął się Nataniel. - Cukierek albo psikus! - Zawołałam piskliwie. - A jaki psikus? - Uśmiechnął się Nataniel. Spojrzałam znacząco na Rozę. Uniosła aparat, a ja cmoknęłam Nataniela w policzek. W tym momencie zauważyłam Amber, której oczy zwęziły się na mój widok. - Och!- Wyrwało się blondynowi i spłonął rumieńcem. - Psikus! Buziak i zdjęcie do szkolnej gazetki! - Uśmiechnęłam się wesoło. - Co ty tu niby robisz? - Rzuciła Amber. - Cukierek albo psikus! - Zawołałam, zerkając na Leo. Podszedł do mnie i otworzył lekko torbę, w której miałam "psikus specjalny". - Co? Psikus? Jaki psikus? - Amber zmarszczyła czoło. - PSIKUUUUUUS! - Zawołałam, wkładając rękę do torby Leo i wcisnęłam w twarz Amber ciasto z bitą śmietaną, po czym pocałowałam ją w policzek. Rozalia pospiesznie cykała fotki. Amber wrzasnęła, gdy dotarło do niej co się dzieje. - Wesołego Halloween! - Zawołałam machając ręką do otwartych drzwi. Nataniel patrzył to na mnie,to na siostrę, usiłując powstrzymać śmiech: zdradzały go jego oczy. Późnym wieczorem siedzieliśmy przy wielkiej fontannie i dzieliliśmy słodycze. Leo stwierdził, że nie lubi słodyczy, Roza wzięła kilka jagodowych landrynek, Kastiel się śmiertelnie obraził na wszystko i wszystkich, Lysander oznajmił, że jest "tru emo" i będzie pisał wiersz, a Ken pochłaniał każde czekoladowe ciastko, które mu podsunęłam. Powiedziałam, że zaraz wrócę i kazałam Leo pilnować moich, znaczy "naszych" słodyczy. Kiedy wróciłam... - Czad! - Zawołał Ken. - Ojej, to jest... - Pisnęła Roza. - Co to za materiał, mogę się przyjrzeć z bliska? - Spytał Leo. Podeszłam do niego bliżej, ale nim zdążył porządnie skomentować mój strój, wykrzyknęłam na całe gardło: - JESTEM MAGICZNYM ELFEM! - I poruszyłam elfimi uszkami. Podbiegłam do worka ze słodyczami i wyjęłam mały biały proszek. - Oranżadka! - Krzyknęłam i wciągnęłam ją nosem, po czym wepchnęłam w usta dwie metrowe żelki. - Leo, Roza, łapcie! - Rzuciłam w nich jagodowymi i truskawkowymi drażami. Wzięłam kolejne cukierki i bezceremonialnie wepchnęłam je do buzi. - Kastiel, nie bądź taki smętny! - Zawołałam, a trzymane w dłoni żelkowe pająki wylądowały pod jego koszulką. "Idiotka!" krzyknął i zaczął wyjmować żelki spod koszulki. - Roza, gramy w pocky! - Pisnęłam i wyjęłam opakowanie pomarańczowych patyczków, po czym jeden z końców włożyłam w usta Rozalii, i zaczęłyśmy je gryźć, najszybciej jak potrafiłyśmy. Wyjęłam z mojej torebki pięć butelek... - Piccolo? Serio? - rzucił z sarkazmem Kastiel. - Yaaay! - Pisnęłam, po czym chwyciłam wiśniowe Piccolo i tańcząc ruszyłam do Lysandra. -Just dance, gonna be okay da da doo-doo.. Just dance, gonna be okay! - Śpiewałam kręcąc biodrami i usiadłam obok Lysandra. Ten podniósł wzrok, nieco niepewnie. Otworzyłam Piccolo, a szampan wystrzelił w powietrze, zalewając mnie i Lysandra. - Mój notatnik! - Jęknął chłopak. Dance, dance, dance... Just, just, just, just dance! - Śpiewałam dalej i pociągnęłam łyk z butelki. - Su, co ty... - Zaczął Lys. - Jestem niegrzeczna, piję z gwinta! - Zachichotałam. - Kaaaastieeel! - Wzięłam rozbieg z zamiarem rzucenia się na Kasa, ale ten zrobił unik i wpadłam do fontanny. - And I'm crazy, but you like it loca, loca, loca! - Wyskoczyłam z wody i zaczęłam podskakiwać w fontannie. Wskazałam na Kastiela i zaśpiewałam. - She's livin' la Vida locaaaa! Kastiel usiadł i chwycił worek ze słodyczami. - Nieee, moje! - Rzuciłam się w jego stronę. - Stop. - Warknął Kastiel. Od tego tonu aż usiadłam. Dalej w fontannie. Kastiel ciągnął: - Rekwiruję każdy gram cukru na 200 kilometrów w każdą stronę, licząc od miejsca w którym się znajdujesz, dopóki się nie uspokoisz. - Ale ja... - Żadnego ale. Rozpłakałam się. Kastiel uniósł wysoko brwi. - Ale.. Cukierki... Chcę ich... - Chlipałam. - Dostaniesz, ale się ogarnij. - Rzucił Kas. - Uprzedzała nas, żebyśmy nie pozwolili jej zjeść za dużo słodyczy. - Zauważył Ken. - Sama powinna się pilnować. - Burknął Kastiel, wściekły, że ktoś ma czelność podważyć jego zdanie. - Wiesz przecież, że Su ma mentalność 5-latki.. - Westchnął Ken. - Suuu! - Jęknęła Roza. * Obudziłam się w swoim łóżku. Rozejrzałam się, a w okół stali moi przyjaciele. - Co się... - Nie wiem. Siedziałaś, patrzyłaś, jak oni się kłócą - Roza wskazała na Kasa i Kena. - I nagle.. - Już nie siedziałaś. - Dokończył Leo. Schowałam prawą rękę pod kołdrę. - Co ty.. - Roza chwyciła moją rękę i przyjrzała się bransoletkom. - Narkolepsja..? - Rozalia utkwiła we mnie spojrzenie złotych oczu. - No... - Mogłaś powiedzieć! - Jęknął Ken. - Mogłeś sam zobaczyć! - Odparowałam. - Ważne, że jej się tylko przysnęło i to nic poważnego... - Podsumował Lysander. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Halloween" by AmorHilton? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania